User talk:MignightHawk/Archive
The Following is an archive of a User Talk Page. Please do not edit it. {| class="toccolours" style="margin: 0.5em 0; border: 5px solid Yellow; -moz-border-radius: 15px;" cellspacing="1" width="100%" | style="background: yellow; border: 5px solid Black; -moz-border-radius-topright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 15px;" | Reply 2 words: Plantpic. Template. Figure the rest out :) An Asian 02:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Blog 2.Snow Pea and Repeater(Iwill tell you the rest later.) Vs. Melon-pult + Snow Pea. If that doeen't wok, maybe Snow Pea+Kernel-pult. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 20:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) CHAT The Person Who Wants Adminship 18:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Joining your wiki I will join it, but only if I become chat mod, and you can remove my privileges if I become inactive. File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 03:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, remember me? Well, chat sometime! You are a cool guy! User:ShadowEyes978 Blog 2 plants vs 1 zombie Repeater W/ Torchwood for 1 and 2 Okay! Lets chat through talk pages and when the chat is working lets regular chat and if you have popups blacked unblock them and try chat one more time!!!! DOOM!!! 19:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat back up? Dunno. Try to refresh the Page. Or restart your system! Super Saiyans Lover 00:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Try this!! Make new user then try chat. Friends Want to be friends?SuperGuy8 20:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!SuperGuy8 20:48, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Friends Friend request accepted. :) Giga Gargantuar Could you please make me a signature? Darth henry Talk! 03:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) CHAT? Gohan and Trunks 00:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the signature! :) Darth henry Talk! 02:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Dang it... Well thats bad news...If you are able to get on chat in future than let it be.Well my chat wont work anyways.Probably the same deal like you had...Ill see you laterz. Break away from all your places! 03:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ChAt? Hey its pab lets chat! Break away from all your places! 00:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! Oh and how can we make it our signature by just typing ~ ~ ~ ~ (without spaces) ? Melon As you already know there is the Lobbed shots page. Therefore, the content for Melon already exists. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 04:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : I know you're not spamming, but star and fumes don't have categories, and cabbage is a redirect to Lobbed shots. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 11:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. If he doesn't do anything wrong, how can I block him :|? BTW chat? Gohan and Trunks 02:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Latest version of PVZCC Mod: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mlbkj6sfatuwv60 Gohan and Trunks 03:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 18:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yo KF, can you go on chat with me? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 06:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 01:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki battles Your comment isn't visible in the PvZ wiki battles. Could you please comment again? Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 00:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Apology I apoligize for my rapid editing. Let's be friends. -'BRAINULATOR9''' 00:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry, Can you go on chat again? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 04:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 03:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I know that Kernel, and i admitted myself to Trella. I just created this account to tell her that im turning 13 in November 2012. Zombotany Away3 05:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I know that. I just created a back up just to tell Trella im Turning 13. I even admitted myself to her. Zombotany Away3 05:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Not Quite. I told her that on my birthday, im turning 13, so if when i 13, if she can undisable me. Zombotany Away3 14:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Congratulations man! Well done for your 1000th edit!!! Chat? Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 20:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude! I have permission for that edit! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 13:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 16:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Your score You did all of the PVSZ Times issue 2 game questions right except for the first (Worms: Reloaded is the correct answer) Here's your prize! IMCR8Z (talk) 00:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Well... They were talking about that? :( Not good. Well Im probably going to get blocked if I dont remove my B'crat rights... Ill talk ti Minh and MVZMW about it. Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 19:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Here'a deal: If u remove your B-crat power, I'll give u Admin power. Deal? Teen Titans, Go! 00:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Rename STOP RENAMING IT! Giga Gargnatuar is mispelling! You should read the LawnStrings.txt! Teen Titans, Go! 05:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Look, this is the last time! STOP RENAMING IT! You should download the LawnString.txt and read it before you rename it! Teen Titans, Go! 05:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) STOP RENAMING PAGE! THIS IS THE LAST TIME. Theqmayn is mispelling. We don't need same name type or with - or without. Let them be what they used to be :| Teen Titans, Go! 02:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Let it be what it used to be plz :). Everyone used Giga Football. Plz just let it! I don't wanna be mad anymore. Can we just pass this? Teen Titans, Go! 02:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Giga Football Plz :). Let it be what is used to be! Minh I think so too Thanks man! Thanks man, you freakin genius! Friend Is something wrong? Why did you delete me from your friend list? Giga Gargantuar Censors Dude, if they cuss, we kick them. We are not normal users! If they continue, we ban or block them! Censors are nothing. Cussing with censors, or without censors, are still cussing, and cussing will be punished. Feliciano Vargas 05:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) But if we don't mind, then the cusses are nothing, because no one cares about them. Feliciano Vargas 14:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I know it is a red link! Hey KF! Can you please send me a link to the rules page? Umm... Well should have checked with me first but I was thinking of giving the wiki to you... >_>